<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex][Smallville]I Can by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502184">[CLex][Smallville]I Can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark说，他不知道自己能不能做到，能不能帮Lex摆脱黑暗面。但是他有一件事可以做到，如果Lex想发泄了，可以来找他，他可以。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex][Smallville]I Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex][Smallville]I Can<br/>
注：原作：《Smallville》4-09<br/>
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</p><p>I Can<br/>
Clark救下Lex后，<br/>
Clark说希望Lex改变，<br/>
Lex说不知道自己能不能做到。<br/>
Clark说，他觉得自己不了解Lex，Lex只在乎自己。<br/>
Lex说，自己确实该死，但这是让他活下去的方式。不过，从鬼门关里走了一遭，他觉得自己重生了。<br/>
Clark说，前几天为Lex的事奔波时，他发现，Lionel现在比Lex对他还要坦诚，他不喜欢这样。<br/>
Lex说，不要这么快就放弃我。<br/>
（以下开始瞎编）<br/>
Clark说，他不知道自己能不能做到，能不能帮Lex摆脱黑暗面。但是他有一件事可以做到，如果Lex想发泄性欲了，可以来找他，他可以。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>